LA DECISIÓN DEL CONSEJO
by chibi.alexandra
Summary: EN EL MUNDO DE LS YOUKAIS EXISTE UN CONSEJO ENCARGADOS DE GOBERNARLOS, EL CUAL CREE QUE INUYASHA ESTA EN EDAD DE ELEGIR A SU PAREJA/POR FAVOR LEANLO ES MI PRIMER FIC *.*...
1. Chapter 1

La decisión del consejo

Un extraño ser de apariencia femenina detuvo su carrera justo en la punta de un inmenso árbol que sobresalía en el bosque, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en olfatear el aire, tras unos segundos abrió los ojos junto con una gran sonrisa. Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Enseguida comenzó de nuevo su marcha.

-¡Osuwari!

-ah! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca kagome?- gritó con furia un hanyou de cabello largo plateado y mirada ámbar. – ¡eso te pasa por ser tan malagradecido! ¡Tonto!- y con eso se retiro la joven de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate y extraña vestimenta (o al menos en aquella época), casi votando humo por los oídos.

- ah Inuyasha vaya que eres una bestia- pronuncio el monje con voz de cansancio- ¡¿y eso a ti qué te importa?- respondió casi gritando el aludido antes de marcharse en dirección contraria al camino que había tomado la joven del futuro.

_Tonta kagome... Sólo dije que su comida era demasiado picante. Ningún animal comería eso. Feh!-_ eran los pensamientos del hanyou quien descansaba en una d las ramas del árbol sagrado donde había conocido la miko de 500 años en el futuro.

Había pasado al menos hora media desde la discusión, se encontraban recogiendo todo para comenzar la búsqueda de uno de los tantos fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, cuando de repente una fuerte ventisca que arrastraba el olor a demonio los tomo por sorpresa, enseguida el hanyou tomó a la azabache entre sus brazos y la llevo a un lugar más apartado de la tormenta de viento. Cuando todo se detuvo, se pudo observar una silueta que aprecia estar envuelta en una capa larga que llegaba casi hasta el piso, finalmente cuando el polvo se disipó por completo la imagen de un demonio (en esos momentos en su forma humana) se hizo totalmente visible.

¿Inuyasha? ¿Hijo del comandante Inu no Taishō?

Si- ¡¿qué, acaso buscas vengar algún daño ocasionado por mi padre?- respondió de forma arrogante y agresiva el ambarino.

¡Amo Inuyasha que bueno que al fin lo encuentro!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha y los demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi,

II

¡Amo Inuyasha que bueno que al fin lo encuentro!

Silencio, total y completo silencio era lo que reinaba en ese momento.

-¿acaso se conocen?- pregunto el monje

-no-respondió la persona en ese momento intriga de todos- es la primera vez que nos vemos, sin embargo, si conocí a su padre.

- ¿a mi padre? ¿Acaso quien eres?- pregunto el hanyou

-soy Hikari-contesto a la par que se inclinaba en el suelo en señal de reverencia y respeto hacia el peli plateado-su servidora amo Inuyasha.

-mi… ¿servidora?- preguntó tartamudeando el hanyou debido a lo extraño de la situación- así es amo- contesto la demonio- ¿sabe? Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo en medio de tantos olores

-disculpe señorita- intervino Miroku- ¿a que se debe su repentina visita? Oh... eso. Bueno el consejo es el responsable de que me encuentre aquí.- respondió la aludida

-Amo Inuyasha! – Se escuchó un pequeño grito, cuando de repente una pulga anciana saltó justo a la nariz del hanyou y absorbió un poco de su sangre, antes de recibir un golpe con la palma de la mano de su amo- ¿amo porque me recibe de esa forma?- pregunto la pulga al borde del llanto-

-Feh! ¿Mejor e que haces aquí Myoga? Y ¿quién es esa que está ahí?- pregunto con tono serio el ambarino- amo vine a cargo d una importante misión junto con la señorita-

-¿Así? Y ¿qué importante misión se supone que es esa?-pregunto de nuevo Inuyasha esta vez dirigiéndose hacia la demonio- el consejo me ha pedido que le traiga esto amo- respondió la youkai mientras de su capa sacaba un pequeño cofre de madera tallada a mano, que al ser abierto contenía una extraña flor de color morado con amarillo. En seguida el ambarino abrió sus ojos y boca con sorpresa, su rostro palideció y su aliento desapareció.

-¿Inuyasha que te sucede?- pregunto la azabache al ver la extraña expresión de Inuyasha ante esa pequeña caja y su contenido.

-eh… no… tú ven conmigo y también tu Myoga

-Llevan harto tiempo hablando allá- comento sango a los demás integrantes del grupo

-sí, e Inuyasha no parece estar muy contento-intervino Shippo al ver las distintas caras de disgusto que ponía Inuyasha a medida que avanzaba la conversación que sostenían una pulga, un hanyou y una youkai en privado.

-¡OLVIDENLO NO PIENSO HACERLO!- fue las palabras con las cuales el hanyou irrumpió la paz y el casi rotundo silencio que rodeaba el ambiente; tras lo cual salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

Todos, excepto Inuyasha, se encontraban sentados a la orilla de una pequeño rio; Hikari ya se había deshecho de su capa, ahora se observaba con mejor su figura, una joven de cabellos rojizos atados de una forma extraña y con una delgada trenza en uno de los costados que caía hasta sus hombros, ojos negros y piel blanca, además de la vestimenta que llevaba, una armadura en la parte superior que estaba sobre una blusa blanca con un estampado de hojas rosadas pálidas manga corta, y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo unos pantalones como los de Inuyasha, sólo que estos era de un color verde pálido. Hikari se encontraba sentada junto con la pulga en el grupo, quienes intentaban conocer el porqué de su visita y la actitud del híbrido.

-anciano Myoga ¿Por qué Inuyasha actúa de esa manera?-pregunto Kagome a la pulga ante el extraño comportamiento del hanyou.

-verá señorita kagome, en el mundo de los demonios perro existe un consejo, conformado por demonios de grandes poderes y sabiduría, de hecho el padre del amo Inuyasha fue integrante del consejo hasta el día de su muerte. Este consejo es el encargado de regir a los youkais, hace unas semanas se tomó la decisión de que el amo escoja a su hembra.

- ¿su… hembra? no entiendo a que se refiere-preguntó de nuevo la azabache

-verá señorita kagome-intervino esta vez Hikari- cuando los demonios llegan a cierta edad deben escoger una hembra, es decir, la pareja con al que pasaran el resto de su vida y con la cual tendrán cachorros.

-¿y por qué el consejo te ha mandado a ti?- cuestionó esta vez el monje dirigiendo se a la demonio

-porque desean tener crías del linaje Taisho, el pare del amo Inuyasha fue un gran demonio guerrero, el consejo desea que esa estirpe continúe, y tener descendencia de igual fuerza, por eso me han mandado para informarle al amo que se le ha dado un tiempo límite de dos meses para presentarse ante ellos con la que va a ser su pareja y así el consejo decidirá si la unión es aprobada o no.

-y ¿Qué sucede si Inuyasha se opone?-pregunto esta vez la exterminadora-

-bueno en ese caso…el consejo tiene el derecho de escogerle una pareja que ellos consideren apropiada, con la cual deberá casarse.

-en fin el amo Inuyasha deberá elegir en estos dos meses la persona a quien convertirá en su pareja-finalizó la pulga

-¡bien nos vamos ya!- anuncio el hanyou que apareció caminando por la misma dirección por la que se había marchado.

-amo Inuyasha… ¿Qué ha pensado acerca de lo que le dije?- pregunto la youkai

-ya te lo dije… no pienso hacer caso a esa tonta orden-contesto de forma seria y decidida el aludido

-pero amo…-intentó refutar la pelirroja, sin embargo se vio interrumpida-pero nada, no pienso hacerles caso y punto- finalizo la conversación el hanyou.

-amo al menos permítame acompañarle…-pidió la demonio

-¡Feh! Haz lo que quieras- contesto el hanyou antes de ponerse en marcha con los demás siguiéndoles el paso.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Ya eran con estos tres días desde que Hikari había llegado con su extraña misión e Inuyasha seguía firme en su posición de rechazo hacia lo que el consejo ordenaba. Caminaban tranquilamente por un pequeño sendero rodeado de inmensos árboles, cuando de repente un extraño temblor ocasionó que todas las aves abandonaran sus nidos irrumpiendo la paz del momento, entonces del piso emergió un ogro de al menos dos pisos de alto, de piel escamosa y morada, ojos rojos y dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza.

-los fragmentos… dame los fragmentos- gritó

-¡jah! Intenta quitárnoslos si es que eres tan idiota- le desafió el hanyou al tiempo que desenfundaba a colmillo

-tiene un fragmento…en su frente- anunció Kagome

-perfecto adema de acabar contigo conseguiremos un fragmento- se burlo el hanyou

El ogro intento atacar enseguida a la miko, sin embargo Inuyasha se interpuso ágilmente y con colmillo cortó el brazo del ogro, pro antes de realizar el golpe final Hikari salto sobre la cabeza del demonio y con las garras de su mano derecha acabó totalmente con el demonio.

En medio de los restos y la sangre del ogro se encontraba el fragmento, que deprendía una luz oscura, pero Kagome se acercó a él tranquilamente y lo tomó en sus manos, ocasionando que este se purificara en seguida ante la impresionada mirada de Hikari.

-.-.-

Después de acabar con el demonio caminaron un rato más hasta posicionarse cerca a un rio, se sentaron a comer tranquilamente mientras conversaban animadamente observando como empezaba a ocultarse el sol.

-disculpe señorita Kagome- comenzó Hikari- tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo pudo purificar de forma tan sencilla el fragmento de la Shikon?

-espera ¿cómo sabias que ese era un fragmento de la perla Shikon?- pregunto desconfiado Inuyasha, después d todo su instinto el advertía que no podía confiar en alguien que recién conocía.

-amo- comenzó a explicar- con todo el revuelto que ah habido en el último año sería imposible que los rumores de que la perla se había fracturado llegaran hasta nosotros- finalizó con total cortesía hacía su amo-pro aun no me responden-

-ah bueno lo que pasa es que… -_¿cómo le explico que vengo de 500 años en el futuro, que soy la reencarnación del antiguo amor de Inuyasha, que la perla la tenía en mi cuerpo y que por eso pude purificar el fragmento?_

_-_la señorita Kagome es la reencarnación de la antigua sacerdotisa Kikyo, quien custodiaba la perla_ explico con tono de sabiduría el monje

-ah… y ¿por qué esta rota la perla?- pregunto de nuevo, no quería lucir preguntona, pero ese tema le daba curiosidad, después de todo tenia a medio mundo demoniaco movilizando en busca de esos tan codiciados fragmentos.

-la tonta de Kagome la rompió en mil pedazos con una flecha- respondió Inuyasha en tono burlón

-oye yo sólo quería recuperarla de ese pájaro, el que se haya roto fue solo un accidente- termino avergonzada Kagome, después de más de un año aun no podía el creer que ella había roto la perla

-amo, ¿ya ha pensado a quien escogerá para llevar ante el consejo?- preguntó la pulga

-ya te dije que no me interesa lo que diga ese tal consejo, además ¿qué me pueden hacer?, ¿excluirme de club?- se burlo Inuyasha

-amo- pronuncio Hikari lentamente atrayendo la atención de todos- hace unos años, el consejo pidió a otro gran demonio que se uniera en matrimonio, él acepto y se presento con quien había elegido como compañera, sin embargo para el consejo ella no era apta, por lo que lo comprometieron con alguien más, él no acepto, así que…- guardo silencio por unos segundos- tomaron a aquella a quien ellos había rechazado y amenazaron con asesinarla si él no accedía a las órdenes que s e le había dado. Amo créame el concejo lograra de una u otra manera su cometido, por favor no los desafié-finalizó

Inuyasha y los demás guardaron sepulcral silencio, él se dio vuelta y salto hasta una de las ramas más altas de un gran árbol.

-¿Hikari eso que acabas de decir es cierto?- inquirió la exterminadora, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza como confirmación.

Las palabras de Hikari se repetían una y otra y otra vez en su mente "_amenazaron con asesinarla si él no accedía a las órdenes que se le habían dado"_ esas fueron sus palabras exactas, ¿en verdad serian capaces de eso? Entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia aquella jovencita del futuro que dormía plácidamente en su bolsa de dormir.

-_Kagome… si algo llegara a pasarte yo…-_no puedo ni siquiera terminar su pensamiento por el miedo que le generaba el que ella, su vida, pudiera peligrar, aun mas por su culpa.

-la señorita Kagome sería una muy buen compañera amo- reflexiono la pulga que desde hace un rato los acompañaba, al ver como miraba el amo a Kagome, tan ensimismado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno primero: perdón por no haberlo subido antes pero Dios, primero la pág. no me dejaba luego mi PC se murió… luego estuve hasta inicios de febrero sin internet, pero bueno aquí estoy y aquí me quedo, la verdad no había pensado en continuarlo porque como que había perdido el interés, pero el leer los comentarios llego a mí la energía.

El próximo capítulo será más largo lo prometo.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

No había vuelto a hacer mención del tema, claro excepto aquella vez que pregunto el porqué lo habían escogido él y no a su hermano

Flash back

_-no entiendo-empezó el monje dirigiéndose al grupo en general mientras caminaban en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede- ¿porqué decidieron que ya era tiempo de que Inuyasha consiguiera pareja?_

_-bueno lo último que supimos del amo- respondió Hikari- es que había sido sellado por una sacerdotisa, de hecho pensamos que en verdad usted había muerto amo-hablo esta vez dirigiéndose a Inuyasha-supongo que el consejo no quiere arriesgarse a que usted en verdad pierda la vida_

_-feh… no entiendo porqué no le pueden pedir eso a Sesshomaru. Ya que el si es un hijo legítimo_

_-¿qué le hace pensar que el amo Sesshomaru aun no ha formado una familia amo?- pregunto Hikari, obteniendo como respuesta una cara de sorpresa en el rostro de todos los presentes_

_-Sess… ¿Sesshomaru tiene familia?-pregunto el Hanyou_

_-no, no que yo sepa pero quería saber el porqué usted estaba tan seguro de que así era- respondió_

_-aún no respondes mi pregunta- exclamó molesto el hanyou_

_-pues… la verdad es que no lo sé amo_

_-quizá se deba a que es usted quien posee a colmillo amo- intervino la pulga_

_-estúpida espada me ha traído más problemas que soluciones_

_-¡Inuyasha no digas eso! Sabes bien que es un regalo de tu padre- le regaño la miko, recibiendo como respuesta un simple "feh" tipo del hanyou._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tengo hambre y estoy cansado. Paremos a descansar- exclamo el pequeño zorro desde el hombre del monje

-ya paramos antes- respondió fastidiado Inuyasha

-pero eso fue hace más de tres horas Inuyasha- le respondió el pequeño kitsune

-además recuerda que somos humanos, no tenemos tanta resistencia como tu Inuyasha- exclamo el monje sabiendo que alabando las habilidades de Inuyasha lograría que cediera

-supongo que tienes razón- exclamo con orgullo el hanyou ante su condición de semi-demonio

-.-.-.-

-esta comida es muy deliciosa- exclamó la demonio con alegría mientras saboreaba un panecillo relleno de chocolate

-qué bueno que alguien valore la comida que con tanto esfuerzo traigo de mi casa- exclamo indignada la miko debido al berrinche que el hanyou protagonizaba desde hacia varios minutos por un paquete de papas.

-¡si hubieras traído las de ajo no pasaría esto! Respondió el hanyou casi gritando a la miko

-fue un simple error… además las de barbiquiu no son tan picantes-

-hay claro un error no seria así si hubiera sido para tu amado Koga- respondió con fingida vos el peli plateado

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-si tienes razón tu incompetencia ya la había notado desde antes de que apareciera ese lobo sarnoso

-Inuyasha- pronuncio con voz gruesa y casi de ultratumba la azabache a medida que se acercaba a él

-ah Hikari defiéndeme- exclamó el Hanyou mientras de un salto se ocultaba tras la espalda y se apoyaba con las manos en los hombros de la demonio, y es que desde hace algunos días esa era su estrategia cada vez la miko se enfadaba con él, ya que sabia q Kagome no sería capaz de hacer pagar a Hikari por los comentarios de su amo. Además Hikari siempre intercedía por su señor ante la azabache logrando calmar así, en ocasiones, su ira; razones por las cuales Inuyasha molestaba, mas seguido de lo normal, a la sacerdotisa por el simple placer de provocar en ella mal genio y ver su rostro rojo de la ira; en definitiva sacarla de sus casillas era ahora el nuevo pasatiempo del hanyou.

-¡sal de ahí cobarde!- le ordeno Kagome

-señorita Kagome por favor tranquilícese

-no Hikari

-¡lo ves! Eres una salvaje, todo lo quieres solucionar con la violencia- señalo Inuyasha atrás de la demonio

-no creo que llamarle salvaje solucione la situación amo-

-Inuyasha ya te lo dije deja de esconderte detrás de Hikari- amenazo de nuevo la sacerdotisa recibiendo como respuesta una lengua afuera por parte del hanyou en señal de burla

-agh- exclamo con resignación la sacerdotisa para girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba comiendo anteriormente, pero un "jah" emitido por Inuyasha hizo que girara de nuevo para observar como el hanyou ya se había levantado del piso y soltado de los hombros de Hikari, por lo cual pronunció las palabras de las que tanto había estado huyendo el hanyou-ABAJO- con lo cual la cara de hanyou se estampo contra el piso, abriendo un hueco en el piso con la forma de su silueta

-Inuyasha ocultarse tras Hikari no funciona si le avisas a Kagome que ya puede usar el collar en tu contra- exclamo con inocencia el zorrito al lado de Inuyasha

-¿enserio?- respondió Inuyasha con sarcasmo aun contra el piso

-Inuyasha si sigues así ¿cómo esperas conquistar el corazón de la señorita Kagome para que ella acepte ser tu compañera?- inquirió con tono de sabiduría el monje

-el joven Miroku tiene razón amo, recuerde que ya han pasado dos semanas desde que le fue entregada la flor- intervino esta vez la pulga

-¡¿y qué les hace pensar que erigiría a Kagome como esposa?

-ah ¿y cómo porque no lo harías?- pregunto molesta la miko dando así inicio a otra discusión que, al igual que todas, finalizó con un "abajo" y un hanyou boca abajo en el piso murmurando palabras incomprensibles

-¿siempre es lo mismo?- pregunto con cansancio Hikari a Shippo

-sí, ese Inuyasha es un tonto, siempre molestando a Kagome-

-¿Quién es Koga?-pregunto ya que en varias ocasiones había oído mencionar ese nombre sin conocer aun a su portador

-ah... es el pretendiente de Kagome y competencia de Inuyasha. Pero en definitiva es mucho mas caballeroso que el bestia de- sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte coscorrón de Inuyasha que provocó un chichón en la cabeza del pequeño Shippo

-_hay amo si no se da prisa la paciencia de la señorita Kagome se agotara y usted terminara casándose con una desconocida- _pensó Hikari mientras observaba a su amo sin que este lo notara y es que no hacía falta pasar toda una vida con ese par notar que el amo no sentía por Kagome lo que se siente por un amigo por más que este lo negara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí… no me quedo tan largo como esperaba T.T pero es q hace mucho frio! Está lloviendo y me quiero ir a meter bajo las cobijas. Perdón por la tardanza

Ah y pronto estarán presentes Koga y sesshomaru


End file.
